


Snow Day

by ariya167



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Snow Day, drabble-ish, started out as a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/pseuds/ariya167
Summary: Simon wakes up Baz, because it's snowing.





	Snow Day

"Baz!" Simon said insistently, trying to pull the blanket off me. I rolled away from him, too tired to start arguing. "Baz!" 

Giving up, I rolled back. "What?" I snapped. 

"It's snowing!" He said happily, and I tried to push him off me. He wouldn't budge. 

"That's it?" I asked, incredulous. "You're waking me up because it's snowing?" 

"Yeeessss," He whined, and pulled me out of bed. I could've broken free, but honestly, I didn't really want to. Simon led me over to the window of our flat, and drew back the curtains. "It's snowing." He repeated. 

I wanted to make a sarcastic remark of some kind, but I couldn't. Because outside, soft white flakes drifted down from the sky, gathering against the glass, and it was snowing.


End file.
